


Lavender Fields

by LaCacciatrice (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gen, No Beta, friendship but can be read as romance i guess, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: “It was a spring day,” she muttered softly and sniffed, “probably May.” Adrien looked over his shoulder and saw Chloé facing forward, her blue eyes were focused on the wall in front of her. “Your mother took us to lavender fields.” When she finally turned to look at him, his heart shattered into million pieces. He’s never seen her look so fragile since she was a little kid. “We were still best friends then.”





	Lavender Fields

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old piece i wrote some time ago i just felt like sharing i don't know

“I can’t believe you are threating me again! After everything I have done that day!” No one ever saw Chloé Bourgeois like this before. Not even Sabrina. Her hair could be called a mess, blonde locks falling all over her face, blue eyes shining with angry tears as she pressed a manicured finger against Adrien’s chest.

“It’s not a threat.” Adrien raised his hands defensively. “I am just saying—”

“You are just saying you will leave me behind if I don’t accept to be more like you?” Adrien frowned with an offended expression.

“Chloé, I am not saying that. I am not trying to make you like myself. I just don’t like it when you call my friends, especially Nino, names. I don’t like it when you insult them. Nino is my friend and he’s a good person. He doesn’t deserve your insults. I—I don’t think we can be friends if you keep insulting him like this.” 

If Chloé wasn’t furious, she could see how much it hurt Adrien to say this. But some things needed to be said between them. It was true that Chloé treated others better for a while after the party but she went back to her old self pretty quickly after a week. And just this morning she insulted Nino for accidentally stepping on her expensive shoe. It was an accident and Adrien believed that she could be more forgiving. 

“Then go!” She yelled at him between her teeth. “If you are going to keep using our friendship as a threat, I no longer want your friendship.”

Adrien was stunned for a moment. He was expecting Chloé’s furry, her anger and her refusal but he wasn’t expecting her to give up on them so easily.

“Chloé--”

“Don’t talk to me!” She turned her back and dropped on a chair near the table they were eating calmly before Adrien opened the can of worms. Her back was turned to him but he could see her wiping her tears away. He sat down at the other side of the table with a heavy heart. He never meant things to go like this. He just wanted Chloé to be nicer. He wanted all his friends to get along. He didn’t think how much it would hurt Chloé.

None of them said anything after that. An uncomfortable, long silence filled the room as Chloé sobbed quietly and Adrien sat there, useless, just looking down at his hands with a pained expression. That’s why he was so startled when Chloé finally talked.

“It was a spring day,” she muttered softly and sniffed, “probably May.” Adrien looked over his shoulder and saw Chloé facing forward, her blue eyes were focused on the wall in front of her. “Your mother took us to lavender fields. It wasn’t long after my mother left. She was trying to cheer me up.” When she finally turned to look at him, his heart shattered into million pieces. He’s never seen her look so fragile since she was a little kid. “We were still best friends then.”

“Chloé--”

“The sky was crystal clear, no clouds, just endless bright blue. And lavenders were the prettiest shade of purple. All the colors were so pretty and vivid that I can still remember every single detail from that day.” She laughed softly. “We ran around for hours. It felt like we could run for forever and never reach the end.” Adrien watched her expression softening. “It was one of the best days of my life. I almost forgot my mother wasn’t waiting me at home. That she was far away from us.”

“You were wearing a pink dress with purple laces. I remember thinking you match the lavenders perfectly. It felt like you belonged there, like a lavender fairy.” Chloé turned her head to see a crooked smile on Adrien’s face. “You were smiling and running around like you weren’t crying a couple of hours ago. I remember thinking how strong you are.” His soft green eyes met her blue eyes as they looked each other from the other end of the room. “I was so proud of you.”

“I remember you giving me a lavender you specially picked for me. And one for your mother.” She laughed softly. “You were such a dork. Especially when you tried to climb that tree.”

Adrien laughed  embarrassedly at the memory of his younger self almost breaking his leg while trying to climb a huge tree. 

“I guess I was just trying to impress you.” Adrien looked at Chloé’s reddened eyes and content smile and stood up from where he was sitting. As he walked toward her, Chloé was so lost in her memories that she didn’t notice him until he sat next to her. “I wanted you to believe that I would be strong enough to protect you from any harm.” He placed a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It was never my intention to hurt you.”

Chloé looked at him for a moment before burying her face in her hands and sobbing loudly. Adrien’s eyes widened with fear. Fear of saying or doing something wrong to make Chloé cry like this. But before he could do anything else, Chloé lifted her head and looked at him under her wet lashes.

“Please don’t turn your back on me.” She choked. “You are my family and I can’t lose you, too.”

Adrien could remember the day Chloé’s mother left her behind with her father like she wasn’t her daughter but just a piece of old furniture that was meant to be left like the rest of her things as she walked away from her previous life. He could remember the shocked, sad and scared expression on her face when she told him his mother wasn’t coming back. He remembered how tight he hugged her.

_ My mother can be your mother, too, it’s okay, she loves you. _

Then his mother left, too. Unlike Chloé’s, without a trace. And he could remember her face then, too. How she tried to hide her own tears as she hugged him and told him everything was going to be okay. How she would never leave him.

And she kept her promise. She never left him. She always stood by his side, supported him, even tried to fight his father time to time. 

What did Adrien do in return? 

Yes, Chloé had many flaws, some of them were worse than others but in the  end Adrien just slowly drifted away from her as he got closer with Nino, Alya and Marinette. He started to see him like others. But  deep-down Adrien knew Chloé, truly knew her. And he could see that person now.

So, he leaned forward and tightly wrapped his arms around Chloé’s shoulder and pressed her tiny body against his chest.

“I am sorry,” he whispered, “I am not going anywhere. I promise.”

And she believed him. She wrapped her arms around him and let herself cry freely. She always let herself be her true self around him after all. And this was the boy who hugged her and promised her everything would be fine. This was the boy who tried to climb a damn tree to prove himself to her. He was the boy who knew her deepest, most embarrassing secrets. He was the one who held her as she cried when she was a child and she was missing her mother. 

She always believed him.

Chloé opened her eyes and looked over Adrien’s shoulder, through the window, to the sky. 

It was crystal clear.

There were no clouds. 

**Author's Note:**

> they are both kids and they deserve better i love them byee  
lavender fields in france are amazing btw kudos to them


End file.
